This invention relates to lift assemblies for lifting sheet members and more particularly to lift assemblies of the type utilizing a vacuum to grip the sheet member.
Various vacuum assemblies have been proposed to grip sheet members at one level, move them to a higher level, and then release them at the higher level for subsequent processing. Whereas these prior art vacuum lift assemblies have been generally satisfactory, they have either required complex mechanisms or controls to effectuate the gripping or releasing actions, and/or have required a separate vacuum pump apparatus to effectuate the gripping and lifting action.